


I can't breathe

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Black Lives Matter, F/M, Loss, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: This a poem I wrote in the summer about the death of George Floyd. It was inspired by all the news coverage and black lives matter movement, no racism or hate comments please, they will be promptly deleted.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter





	I can't breathe

Description: This is a poem I wrote in memory of George Floyd and in honor of Black Lives Matter

Disclaimer: I own this poem, I wrote it.

Author's Note: rude and racist comments such as All live matter will be deleted.

I can't Breathe:

I can't breathe.

You're kneeling on my neck.

I can't breathe.

Please tell me what have I done?

I can't breathe.

I'm struggling to get some air.

I can't breathe.

Officer, am I under arrest?

I can't breathe.

The color of my skin should not be a crime.

I can't breathe.

All is I want is to see my family and daughter.

I can't breathe.

An innocent life is what you have taken.

My name was George Floyd.

A police officer stole my last breathe away.

My name was George Floyd.

A police officer took my life today.

My name was George Floyd.

My blood is on Derek Michael Chauvin's hands.

My name was George Floyd.

The world will remember me.

Eight minutes and forty-six seconds.

That's all the time I was given.

Eight minutes and forty-six seconds.

This was how long he knelt on my neck.

Eight minutes and forty-six seconds.

The amount of time I struggled and gasped for air.

Eight minutes and forty-six seconds.

That's all the time I had left.

No more silence.

My death will not be in vain.

No more silence.

The world will remember not only my name but also my pain.

No more silence.

People will protest my senseless death.

No more silence.

A grave injustice has surely been served.

Eight minutes and forty-six.

A moment of silence for his memory has been observed. -

Theresa Lynn Foley 6-5-2020


End file.
